Performances and unsuspected audiences
by Fitzsimmonsing
Summary: Set during performance. What if wally and cheshire were watching the team from the crowd,watching their every move and performance,keeping an eye on them. Spitfire and cheshire.


Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own young justice. If I didn't it would be on going,wally would not have died and there would be so many more lian moments.

What if cheshire and wally were in the audience watching the circus?

The lights dimmed,the crowds cheers became silent-intrigued and anticipated by the next act-the dangers act. A spotlight appeared on each of the dangers,as their names were announced.

Deep in the audience,two strangers sat alone on either side of the circus. Watching-entranced by the performance,taking particular interests in the archers of the show.

Wally watched closely as he recognised his best friend almost falling,conner quickly threw a barrel up,causing rob to regain his previous position. The crowd cheering,hearts thumping,wally's eyes no longer on his best friend. His eyes made their way down to the young blonde haired archer. He followed her every move,eyes constantly watching her. He shook his head,trying to shake away all thoughts of artemis. It didn't work. His eyes were on her for so long,he could visualise the outline of her hair with his eyes closed. He was entranced by her and her swift movements. He stopped for a moment,looking up at his best friend and other teammates. He noticed that robin looked slightly out of colour but wally pinned that down to his past with the circus. He felt sympathy towards his friend,but his sympathy was replaced with frustration,when he became frustrated with himself. He was frustrated because of his lack of attention-or rather enhance of it when the blonde haired archer was under the spotlight. He shook his head once more.

On the opposite side of the circus,a young vietnamese woman sat in the centre of the crowd. Hidden securely by the audience. Her face concealed and hidden by the sports cap she wore to remain her identity. She sat astonished by the movements of the team. Slightly anticipated when robin was almost falling,she was clever enough to realise it wasn't part of the act. She was stunned that the team had it in them,especially her sister,artemis was never the acrobatic sort but she put up a good performance. She watched,fascinated,as the young crime fighters performed a good show. She watched closely,sitting on the edge of her seat,she'd always loved the circus,even when she was young. It brought back memories of her childhood,her mother taking her and artemis or sneaking in with their so called father. There was an old act called the graysons which Jade vividly recalled. She was fascinated by them. But at this moment in time she was more fascinated by the red headed archer,plucking the string of his bow and releasing a band of arrows.

Her concentration doubling,her eyes locked upon the scarlet archers large muscular arms. She reminded herself he was the enemy,but that didn't stop her from fantasising any more. Her eyes traced over his body,or what she could see of his body-heads from the crowd blocking her view. She refocused her attention on the other archer,her younger sister. She was amazed at her sisters performance,as well as the archer beside her,but even more so at her sister. She was glad her sister resisted the family ties and became a hero,but she also wanted her sister to stay with her,now that she's older she realised just how much her sister meant to her. But watching her sister in this performance she was speechless,sure artemis was just fiddling on with her bow and arrows,but the fact she was doing this with no experience,astounded Jade.

As the act came to a near,wally took a few final glimpses at the blonde archer before leaving. As artemis turned to bow to the audience she noticed a red headed boy who looked exactly like wally from the behind. She too shook her head,believing that she was imagining him being there for support,but later,when she was resting on the train,she received a message from wally.

**Wally: good luck on the mission,I'm sure it was a great performance. Tell rob I'm looking out for him :) x**

That was when artemis realised wally was watching out for them,and watching out for them closer than they fought.

Artemis wasn't the only one who realised the presence of some they cared for.

After confronting the team on the mole situation,roy was left by himself in the train cart. He sat down to gather his thoughts,racking his hands in his hair. Slightly angry and frustrated at himself-that wasn't how he wanted to go ahead with the confrontation. He was also beginning to doubt his mole theory. He sat there,staring at the seat in front of him,he was too lost in thought to notice the door had opened.

Jade sat down in front of roy,catching his attention and snapping him out of his gaze.

"Well,lover boy,that was one performance." Her voice sang.

"Jade,what are you doing here?" He asked,standing,his voice hostile.

"I heard the circus was in town. It's not a crime to watch some very interesting performances,now is it?" Jade asked,her voice slightly sultry.

"I guess not,you're not involved in this are you?-"

"Not my style." Jade answered with a wink.

Roy sighed "What is?" He looked down at the ground.

"Disappearing,usually. Speaking of,I best be going,wouldn't want to miss my stop. Take care of artemis would ya'? Chow." Jade responded,kissing him lightly on the cheek before disappearing out the door.

Roy looked back down at the ground. "Haven't seen her for two months and all I get is a peck on the cheek?" Roy asked with a sigh,his tone slightly annoyed.

Cheshire had disappeared into the night,wally disappearing into a barrier of speed,dust and wind. Both looking out for the archers of the team,and hoping for a better life in their dreams.

An:Okay so that was probably crap.I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes or if it didn't make sense. Please review,thanks


End file.
